Smoothie Stand
by Auslly0731
Summary: Austin was a 17 year old working at a smoothie stand when he met a brunette that changed his life. Will they be able to overcome the obstacles thrown at them? Pasts, crazy exes, and old friends? Will they stay strong through it all?... Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Austin's POV

I work part-time at a smoothie stand in Miami on the weekends to earn some extra cash for school stuff. I wasn't really thrilled about this job, but it was the only one availiable at the time for an unexperinced 17 year old. It was my first day at work, a boring hot summer day, when they walk up. But to me it was only her. They were two teenage girls around my age. Both pretty, but one more younger than the other. They were obviously sisters. The younger one ordered first. She ordered a smoothie and batted her eyelashes at me. She was pretty, but I paid no attention to her, I wasn't interested in her. It was her sister that caught my attention. She had shoulder length brown highlighted hair and tanned skin. When her sister was done ordering, she walked up.

I smiled at her and she smiled and blushed back. "Can I have a mango smoothie, please?" she asked me. "Sure thing beautiful." She blushed. SCORE! While I got her smoothie ready, I asked, "So do you come here often?" If it was even possible she turned even redder because it sounded too much like a pick up line. She nervously laughed, and said " I'm new here, but I'm thinking to come every weekend." YES! I thought. I gave her the smoothie. As she turned away to leave, " I'm Austin", I called after her. She turned around, gave me a smile, and she said, "I'm Ally."

-—-

I go to Marino High. I was walking down the hallway with my football team when I saw her. I noticed she wasn't with her sister. One of my goofiest friends, Dezmond Dawson, went over to her and hugged her. "Hey, Ally Bear! How's it goin'?" Dez asked her with his arm over her shoulder. Was he her boyfriend? My fists tightened up at the thought. Wait, why should I care? She's not my girlfriend.

But you want her to be...

She laughed at him and she said, "I'm great, Dez." She saw me, and she said, "Oh, hi! Nice to see you again!". Dez looked at me and asked, " You guys know each other?" "We met at the smoothie stand I work at." she replied. "Well Austin , this here is my cousin Allyson. You can call her Ally though. She just moved here from California! She also met Mr. Bananas yesterday!" he told me. Ally giggled, "I got to get to class. see ya later." To me she said, "See ya around." I gave her one of my famous winks.

When she was out of sight, Dez asked me, "What do you think of her?" I felt myself get red and said, "What?". "I saw the way you looked at her. Heck, I saw you wink at her. I may be lost most of the time, but I know true love when I see it! That's why they call me the Love Whisperer" He smiled, whispering the last part. I looked at him weird. "So when are you going to ask her? " he said half teasing. With a more serious look, "You break her heart, you will not live to see another day." "Dude! Even if I asked her out, I would never hurt her." I said then and I hit him on the shoulder. The rest of the day I couldn't get the beautiful brunette out of my head. I promised myself that the next chance I had I would talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first story. Sorry if the chapters are short. I don't own anything! Without further ado...**

Austin's POV

I finally got that chance when I found her alone in the courtyard at lunch. I walked up to her and said hi. She blushed and mumbled a hi back. "So your on the football team with Dez?" she asked. Yes, I replied. "Honestly, I didn't know you were related to Dez. He's been my best friend for a long time and he never told me he had family in California..." I paused. "You know what, we never formally introduced." i said. She laughed. "Hi I'm Austin Moon, And you are?" I said. She giggled, then said, "I'm Ally Dawson." We shook hands.

For not the first time, I couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. Many girls I new or dated before were hot or sexy but in a provocative way. Me Ally was just effortlessly beautiful and sexy in her own way without showing any extra skin. She caught me looking at her, and she asked, "What?". "Nothing, I'm just gathering enough courage to ask you if you wanted to get a smoothie with me after school." I said half joking. She blushed furiously and thought for a moment. "Well your courage has helped you. I would love to get a smoothie." she said smiling. "Great!" i said. "So what are you on football team?" she asked me. "Captain." I replied. "Awesome! Well I'll see you later?" she laughed. "Definitely" I loved the way she was nervous.

Ally's POV (might not appear as often)

Why was a guy like Austin even talking to me? I'm just me. Trish, a new friend a made today, rambled on about him being the most hot and the greatest guy in the school when I told her I met him at the smoothie stand. She also told me that he doesn't exactly go out with absolutely anyone. Many girls would die to just get him to look at them. So why me? Wait till I tell Trish he asked me to hang out. Or was it a date? Now I'm even more nervous! I have ask Dez for advice. Even though Dez was goofy, he always has been there for me in any situation. Eeeep! I'm so nervous!

Austin's POV

The final bell rang and I was at my locker getting my backpack when she walked up. She already had her bag. She looked so cute... Wait what's the question? "Are you ready?" she asked me. She kinda blushed. I gave her a huge grin and said yes. We walked out of the school together. "Do you want to take my car?" I asked. "You have a car?" she asked. "Yeah" I replied. "OK!" she said. We walked to my car together. "Nice car" she told me. It was a black and yellow Mustang. I smiled and opened the passanger door, so she could get in. She turned red as she got in and I shut the door. Then I walked around and got in the drivers seat. "Thanks, you're so sweet. Should I be scared of your driving?" she asked. I gave her my famous grin and said, "I hope not."

We drove to the smoothie stand. We got there and ordered some smoothies. "So you only work on weekends?" she asked. "Yup." I replied. "So was that your sister that came with you when we met?" she said. "Yeah, her name is Molly. She's 14, so she's still in middle school. I'm seventeen so I'm older." she replied. "Really? She was straight up flirting with me when she ordered her smoothie." She laughed and answered while looking down, "That's Molly for you. She has more confident and is probably prettier than me. I think she's had more boyfriends than me."

I stared at her wide eyed. "You're beautiful, how can you even say that?! You are the most beautiful, confident, and the most amazing girl I've ever met." I blurted. She stared at me and then looked down and blushed. "You're just saying that." I put two fingers under her chin and moved her face so she was looking at me in the eyes. "I meant every word." She looked at me with the most innocent look and right then I really wanted to kiss her. But I didn't want to move so fast after what happened in my last relationship. I broke the stare and awkwardly dropped my hand. I picked up my smoothie and took a sip looking around.

She still looked confused but she also drank her smoothie. We finished our smoothies and walked to the car and got in. "Thanks for the smoothie. Um, can I ask you something?" she said to me. "Shoot." I told her. "Can you give me and my sister a ride tomorrow? I know we have to drop her off at the middle school, but we can't exactly take her to the high school. That'd be weird. I mean you don't have to,we just met, but my dad is going to work really early and..." she rambled. I smirked, and interrupted, "Ally, that would be just fine. I'll pick you both up at seven ." She hesistated and then replied, "are you sure it's not to much trouble?." "Absolutely not. It would be my honor." I said. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know how I'll repay you! I make you a pie! Unless you like cake more..." she asked. Man, she's cute when she rambles. "Ally! It's fine but I prefer pancakes as a thanks" I winked. She blushed "Sorry, tend to ramble when I'm nervous" she said. "And why would you be nervous?" I said as I leaned in. She blushed and I leaned away. I drove her home while her giving me directions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hi! So my name is RJ. This is my first story but I've been reading fanfiction about Austin and Ally for a while. So I decided to write one myself! Made this chapter longer! I don't own anything! Hope you enjoy! If you have any suggestions for this story please leave it in the reviews! Please R &R! Sorry I talk to much. So without any more interruptions...**

* * *

Ally's POV

As Austin drove me home, I was confused. Did we have a moment back there? As he held my chin and looked me in the eyes? No one had ever said those kinds of compliments to me before. Sure they've said things like cute, and pretty, but Austin called me beautiful, confident, and amazing. When he was looking into my eyes, I thought for sure he was going to kiss me. But it got a little awkward when he suddenly snapped out of it and dropped his hand. I mean it's obvious why he didn't kiss me. Why would he kiss me? I'm just me, he could have any girl with his charm and good looks. Anyone could see that. But I couldn't help but hope that he was interested in me. It was a long shot, maybe he just wanted to be friends, but I could hope.

Austin's POV

As I parked in front of her house, she looked over at me with a gorgeous smile. "Thanks Austin. I'll see you tomorrow?" I smiled, "Absolutely, seven sharp. Hope you both are ready by then."

"We will. I mean I will. I don't know about Molly, but I will rush her. But she gets mad when I rush her! Ill tell her that it's you that's picking us up! She'll be ready in no time. I-" she rambled. "It's alright Ally" I smirked. "Sorry bad habit."

"I'll text you when I'm here. Oh by the way can I have your number?" I smiled. "Oh right, totally!" She blushed. She wrote it down on a post it she had and gave it to me. "Awesome. I'll text you later."

"Ok bye Austin" "Bye beautiful".

That night:

I do expect my pancakes tomorrow - Austin X

Ally's POV

My God.

Next day

Ally's POV

As I woke up to my wonderful alarm (note my sarcasm), I was slow to get up. But then I remembered. Austin's picking me and Molly up! I scrambled to the bathroom while yelling "Molly! Austins going to pick us up today!"

"The cute one from the smoothie stand?! Omg! I've got to get ready!" She said while running to her room to get ready.

I brushed my teeth and went back to my room to get ready. I debated between a pair of white short shorts and a yellow and white tank top or a above the knee pink and white horizontally striped dress. I went with the shorts, I didn't want to seem as if I wanted to impress anyone. Because pshh I don't want to impress Austin...

I put on the outfit and stared in the mirror. Where my shorts too short? Then I looked at the clock. Oh well.

I brushed my hair and left it down in my natural waves. I put on some makeup keeping it natural. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and yelled "Molly are you ready?"

"Almost! I have to look perfect for him!" She yelled back. I shook my head at her and went down stairs to grab an apple.

 _Hey, I'm here beautiful. - Austin X_

I blushed madly looking at my phone. I texted back debated whether or not to put a kiss. Awe screw it.

 _We'll be right down - Ally X_

 _Got my pancakes? -Austin X_

 _You were serious?! I've got to go make them -Ally X_

 _Geez, relax I was kidding lol - Austin X_

 _Shut up we'll be right down. - Ally X_

"Molly! He's here!" I hollered. I heard her squeal and run down the stairs. "Don't trip" I laughed. I put on my all star black and white converse and grabbed my bag. As we walked out to Austin's car, he looked at us and smiled at me then his eyes travelled my body with his mouth hanging open.

Austin's POV

As they walked out, it was like the first time I saw her all over again. I only noticed her. She was wearing really and I mean really short white shorts that barely was finger tip length. She also wore a yellow and white horizontally striped tank top. Did I mention yellow was my favorite color? Thank God for Miami weather!

Ally got in the passenger seat and her sister made a disappointed face. I chuckled. Molly got in the back, "Hi! I'm Molly! And you're Austin! You're hot! Wait till all my friends see you drop me off at school!" I laughed. "Nice to meet you, Molly." She blushed madly.

I turned my attention to Ally, "Ally you look... amazing." She blushed, "Thanks you're just saying that."

"Have I ever mentioned that yellow is my favorite color?" I said grinning. She smiled at me. "Hey I'm still back here. And if we don't leave now we'll all be late! And Ally why do you get dibs on him?" Molly said. Ally turned a fiery red and mumbled something that sounded like a 'shut up'. I laughed as we took off to the middle school to drop Molly off.

As she predicted, all her friends squealed when they saw me drop her off. Ally was laughing because they were gawking at me and basically undressing me with their eyes.

"It's not even funny! They are barely in the eighth grade! Did you see that redhead? She was almost going to jump in the car!" I rambled. Ally meanwhile was laughing her ass off. "It was too funny! They all adored you! Awe Austin you have eighth grader lusting after you!"

"Shut up." I said not convincingly because my smile gave it away. "Let's go in." I said while I parked in Marino Highs parking. As we got out, Ally dropped her bag with some stuff falling out of it. She bent down to get it. I quickly got out and went around my car to help her. Conveniently, she was bet down away from me, giving me a full view. I admit I started to drool. Man her ass looked fine in those shorts. She lifted her head to look at me, "I could use some help. Hey! Eyes up here buddy." I snapped out of it and blushed and mumbled a sorry. I helped her with the rest of the stuff.

As we walked in into the school, I could feel the stares. I was used to it but I didn't know about Ally. I looked down at her and she seemed a little uncomfortable. I put my arm over her in a friendly protective gesture.

Ally's POV

I felt a weight over my shoulders and I looked up. Austin smiled down on me and I smiled back. I looked around and saw that girls were giving me death glares. Guys also were looking at me but in a different way. Austin also noticed this, and tightened his grip on me. Was he jealous? No he couldn't be. Not of me. We reached my locker, "I'll be right back Ally. I'm going to my locker to grab some stuff. Wait for me here?" He asked. I nodded.

As soon as he was out of sight, this cute brown haired guy walked up to me. "Hey, I'm Dallas. What's your name sexy?" This was nothing like when Austin called me beautiful. That sent butterflies through me, now this just makes me want to shrink away.

"A-Ally." I responded. "Well than Ally how would you like me to show you something behind the school?" He smirked. "Well I -" I started but was interrupted. "Step away Dallas. She's with me." Austin interrupted with a menacing look on his face. "Chill Austin. She has a voice," Dallas said stepping closer to me. Only to be yanked back by his shirt by Austin. "Don't make me do something I'll regret Dallas." Austin spat. "Whatever. I'll see you later Ally." He said winking at me walking away.

"Are you ok Ally?" He said concerned. "Ya I'm fine."

"Even if he as much as looks at you, tell me. He has a horrible reputation with girls and I'm not about to let you be one of them." He told me. I was touched that he cared so much about me. I reached out and touched his arm, "Thanks Austin, and I will." I couldn't help but think that today was going to be a good day other than what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Austin's POV

I can't even explain what I felt when I saw Dallas close to Ally. Even when we were walking down the hallway guy were checking her out.

 _You're jealous..._

No I'm not! I'm just watching out for her, yea that's it. I couldn't like Ally, not after what happened with HER. It all just crumbles in the end. But maybe Ally was different. Not everyone is like HER. I hate that. My ex-girlfriend ruined my trust in any girls in a relationship. I remember so clearly what happened.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was our two year anniversary and I had something special planned. I had bought her flowers and I had told her to meet me at the park. I waited an hour without her showing up until I decided to go look for her. I went to her house and knocked. Her mom opened the door._

 _"Hi Mrs. Patterson. Is SHE home?"_

 _"Yes sweetie. Why don't you go right on up?"_

 _"Thank you"_

 _As I went up, I heard some strange noises. I swung open the door and SHE was on the bed making on with Dallas. I was fuming. As soon as she saw me, she scrambled up. "Aust-bear! It's not what it looks like! I love you!"_

 _"You know what forget it! It's over! Hope you and Dallas have a nice life." I spat at them._

 _I stormed out._

 _End of flash back_

Shortly after that SHE had to move away, and I couldn't be happier. My best friend Dez comforted me after that and I never got a girlfriend since then. Sure I might casually flirt with a girl but nothing serious. I couldn't trust again. But now Ally came along. She seems different. And I-I think I like her. She's effortlessly beautiful, she kind, nice, caring, and she doesn't try to hard. But why would she like me? She could have any other guy that deserves her. I don't feel like I do. She's too good for me. I'll hang out with her more and see where it goes.

Ally's POV

After that scene with Dallas, me and Austin happened to have first class together so we walked there together. Austin seemed to be deep in thought. I was also lost in thought. I could tell there was extreme tension between Austin and Dallas. Did something happen between them before I came?

I feel safe, and happy when I am with Austin. Do I like him? I guess I have a little crush. But it will probably stay a crush. Why would he go for me when he has every single girl in the hallway staring at him? But I could have a little hope.

As we walked into first class, I saw Trish. Trish saw Austin next to me and wriggled her eyebrows. I blushed and walked over to her and sat down.

"So you and Austin huh?" She teased.

"Shut up! We're just friends!" I squeaked.

She just raised her eyebrows and giggled. I turned to Austin and saw he sat in the very back of the classroom. He gave a wave and I smiled and gave a little wave. As class started, I took a lot of notes. I dropped my pen on the floor, as I reached to get it, a cute brunette got it first.

"Here you go."

"Thank you" I blushed.

"I'm Elliot by the way"

"Ally"

He smiled and went back to listening to the teacher. I smiled back and went back to taking notes. I thought about Elliot. He was cute, but not as sexy as Austin. Wait what? Elliot had cute brown hair, but I think I'm starting to like blondes more...

Austin's POV

I just saw Elliot talk to Ally. I'm burning with anger. No one is going to steal away my Ally. Wait MY Ally? Where did that come from?

Ally's POV

BRRRRIIINNNNGGG!

As the bell rung, I picked up my things. I heard someone walk over

to me and I see Elliot.

"Hey Ally, So I was wondering if-" he was cut off.

"Beat it Elliot. Ready to go Ally?" Austin interrupted.

I looked between them and nodded.

"Sorry Elliot. Maybe we can talk later?"

"Sure." He smirked.

Austin's POV

If I'm going to make a move on Ally, I better get started. She's already got hit on twice and it's only second period! I won't let my experiences with HER ruin my chances with Ally. I've got to think of the best way to sweep her off her feet.

* * *

 **So what is Austin going to do? Plse Rate and review! Leave an idea! Is it good or not? I don't know if it is or is it worth continuing... So please leave reviews! It makes me happy when I see one!**

 **RJ out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Omg, you guys I saw that you guys like this story and I was so hype! I might update once a week, I am at career school in the tenth grade so I am pretty busy. But you're reviews motivate me to update faster. I may or may not have squealed when I saw that I had more reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Austin and Ally. Anyways without any more interruptions...**

* * *

Austin's POV

As I sat in History class, I started thinking. I obviously like Ally. But what if she doesn't like me back? I had a little hope, and I didn't want to let Ally slip through my fingers. I have to think how to ask her out. From what I know, she's a big romantic. Maybe a big romantic act will win her over! I think I know what to do!

Ally's POV

I was in Physics class which is one of the only classes I don't have with Austin. I felt someone tap my shoulder so I turned around.

Elliot.

"So Ally can we talk now?"

"Um, sure I guess. What's up?"

"So I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, I was wondering if you'd like to go to this party with me on Saturday?" He smirked.

"Like on a date?" I squeaked.

He leaned in, "Yea."

I turned red and looked away. Did I want to go out with him? He was cute and decent...

But you like Austin...

What?! Pshh... No...

Ok maybe I do, but do I even have a shot with him? But, Elliot doesn't make me feel like Austin does. Austin gives me butterflies. I don't know, maybe I should think about this more.

"I don't know Elliot, can I think about it?"

"Sure, but don't take to long Ally." He said smirking.

Austin's POV

I was waiting at Ally's locker so we could walk to lunch together. I finally saw her walk down the hallway biting her lip nervously.

Man, that makes me want to kiss her so bad.

She went to open her locker, and I could sense the nervousness she had.

"Ally, what's wrong? Did someone do something to you?" I said clenching my fists.

"No, um, Elliot just asked me something..." She said looking at the floor. Now clenching my jaw, I started to feel anger and jealousy. Please don't be what I think it is...

"He asked me out."

Oh no! If she said yes, I'm going to be devastated! I still have to do my big romantic gesture! He's not right for her! He's a big egoistical jerk! Please say you said no, Ally!

"And what did you say?" I asked nervously.

"I said I wasn't sure, and that I would think about it." She responded.

That can be good and bad. It's good because she didn't say yes. But it's bad because she didn't say no and she's thinking about saying yes. We're having a change a plans. Looks like my gesture is going to happen sooner than planned.

Ally's POV

When I told Austin about Elliot, he seemed really tense. The rest of lunch he spaced out and was really quiet. I reached out and touched his arm.

"Austin, are you okay? You seem a little off."

"Huh? Oh yea I'm great, just thinking."

"About?"

"Don't worry about it, Ally." At the end, I heard something that sounded like 'but I hope you love it' but I can't be so sure. Since today was Tuesday, me or Molly were free. Sometimes we worked at our dad's music store Sonic Boom, but he never made us work too much there.

As the day ended, I walked to my locker to find Austin leaning against it.

"Hey Austin, what are you doing here. I thought you would of already left my now?"

"Ally, are you forgetting I'm yours and Molly's ride?"

I smacked my forehead.

"First of all, ow."

Austin let out a loud laugh and I playfully glared at him.

"Second, I totally forgot! We gotta go now or we're going to be late to pick up Molly!"

We walked to Austin's car and drive off to the middle school. We picked Molly up and she babbled about her day. As soon as we got home, she said a quick bye to Austin and gave him a flirty smile and ran in to probably call her friends. Me and Austin just sat there for a little bit.

Austin turned to me, "Hey Ally you free Friday?"

"I think so why?"

He smirked. Even his smirk was sexier than Elliot's!

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven. Dress nice."

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!"

I groaned, "I hate surprises!"

"I'm really hoping you like this one." He said, somewhat nervously?

"Okay? How should I dress?" I said suspiciously.

"Just dress nice. You look beautiful in what ever you wear."

I blushed so much, that I tomato would be jealous of my shade.

"You're even cuter when you blush."

Was it possible to turn redder? I got out of his car and watched him pull out the driveway. Just as he was about to drive away, he winked and gave a two fingered wave. I felt all flustered. Wait, what if this Friday was an actual date?!

Austin's POV

I have it all planned out. Wow I'm nervous! Hopefully she loves my surprise and everything goes as planned.

* * *

 **Please rate this chapter! I absolutely love reading reviews! Any ideas for Austin's big surprise romantic gesture?**

 **RJ out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Well, Princess Sammy, don't worry about asking questions. I am a girl. That goes to anyone. If you have any questions, please be appropriate, feel free to ask!**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **I hope you like it, it's a long one! Without further ado...**

* * *

Austin's POV

It was finally Friday. I had everything set for tonight. Let's hope everything goes as planned!

Ally's POV

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned.

"Who could be calling this early?"

I picked up my phone and answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

" _Hello?"_ I asked groggily.

 _"Good morning, princess! I'm sorry I waked you."_ Austin said oh so cheerfully.

 _"Not to be rude but why are you calling me at 5 in the morning. School isn't for another three hours."_ I replied _._

 _"I needed to let you know I can't pick you up for school because I have something to do."_

 _"What do you need to do?"_ I asked.

 _"What? Um, nothing."_ He replied rather nervously.

 _"Mmhh, ok. Alright, I'll see what I can do. See you at school, Austin."_

 _"Thanks Ally! See you later_!"

As I hung up, I was now wide awake. Might as well start getting ready for school.

 **~Time skip (school day wasn't important)~**

Ally's POV

I'm so nervous for today's date with Austin. Is it even a date? I really don't know. I called Trish to come help me get ready. I wanted to look extra nice. I went to take a shower. As I came out, the doorbell rang. I ran and opened the door and there stood Trish. I pulled her in quickly.

"Woah! What's the emergency?" She exclaimed.

"I have this date thingy with Austin and I don't know what to wear!" I said frustrated.

"You have a date with Austin?!" She squealed.

"I don't know. He didn't exactly say it was a date." I responded.

"Whatever! It's totally a date. Come on, we got to pick out something really cute!" She said grabbing my wrist and pulling me up the stairs.

In the end, we chose a yellow dress that ended at mid thigh. It was tight, but below the waist it flowed out. I chose some white wedges to wear with it. Trish did my makeup and straightened my hair. Eep! It was almost time for Austin to come pick me up!

Austin's POV

It was six and I had half an hour to finish getting everything ready.

When I finally finished, I drove to her house. Thank God I made it time! I walk to Ally's door and ring the bell. I heard squealing and I smirked. As the door opened, I saw Trish. She smiled at me.

"Ally will be right down." She said. I nodded. Then I saw her smile disappear and a menacing look appear.

She grabbed my tie I was wearing and pulled me down to her level so I was looking straight into her eyes.

"If you hurt Ally, I will kill you. She is a sweet and kind person and she doesn't deserve a broken heart. If I so much hear as hear a sniffle from her because of you, you're dead. Got it?" She said fiercely.

I violently nodded my head. Man, Trish can be scary.

"Ok, that's good to hear." She said letting go of my tie and fixing up my tie and patting my tux.

"Ally, are you ready?" She called out.

"Yea Trish. I'm coming down!" Ally responded.

I turned to the stairs and see the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Ally's hair was straight and was wearing a yellow mid thigh dress that hugged all of her curves just right. I think she knows I love yellow.

Ally's POV

As I walked down the stairs, I see Austin in a tuxedo. He looks so handsome! I see his mouth hanging open at the sight of me. I blushed and looked down.

"A-Ally, you look-" he paused.

"Does it look bad? I knew it! We tried to hard. I'm going to go upstairs and change." I turned to go back up the stairs.

"No wait Ally! Don't change! I was going to say you look beautiful. I was just speechless." He said.

Trish subtly gave me a smile and walked out. I turned to Austin to see him still checking me out. I blush even harder and look away. I see Austin step closer and grab my chin to look at him.

"Don't be shy. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and he extended his hand. I looked at his hand and nervously grabbed it. He walked me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I slip in and he shut the door. I sigh dreamily. What a gentleman.

He started the car and off we went to wherever we headed.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't you remember it's a surprise!"

"But I don't like not knowing stuff!" I whined.

He laughed, "Well you're gonna know soon enough."

We drove for maybe another two minutes and he randomly pulled over. I turned to him.

"Why did you pull over?" I asked.

He held out a blindfold, "Put it on."

"What, why?!" I nervously asked.

"Ally, relax, trust me."

"Ok..." I said nervously, putting the blindfold on.

"Can you see anything?" He asked.

"Yes. The blindfold." I giggled.

He laughed, "Ok, smarty pants. Can you see anything other than the blindfold?"

"Nope." I replied.

I heard him start driving again. I couldn't help but be nervous. But this was Austin and I knew I trusted him. I felt the the car come to a stop. I heard him get out the car and he opened my door. He gently grabbed my arm.

"Okay Ally. I'm going to lead you ok?"

I nodded getting out the car. As we walked, I smelled the ocean. We finally came to a stop.

"Okay you can take you're blindfold off." He said nervously.

I reached and took off the blindfold. I looked around and we were at the Miami Boardwalk. But caught my attention was the smoothie stand where Austin worked. A table in front of the stand was decorated. It had candles and roses.

"Austin, did you do all of this for me?"

"Yeah. Do you like it?" He said nervously playing with his fingers. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

I smiled widely, "I love it!"

His smile grew and he led me to the table.

I looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"I may or may not have given up my paycheck for this place to be empty."

"Austin! Why would you do that?" I said shocked.

He reached over and grabbed my hand, "I wanted this to be a perfect first date."

"F-First date?" I repeated nervously and blushing.

"Well I mean if you want to be a date. It doesn't have to be. I would hate for you to stick me in the friend zone but if that's what you want I will go along with it. Even though, I really like you Ally. And I personally want this to be a date but-" he rambled.

I interrupted by interlacing my fingers with his.

I looked up at him, "I would love this to be a date."

No one's POV

Needless to say, the date went amazingly perfect. As they drove to Ally's house, they both held goofy, romantic grins on their faces.

Austin's POV

I parked the car and wondered if Ally was officially my girlfriend. I got out the car and opened her door. I walked her to the door.

She turned to me, "I had a awesome time, Austin."

I smiled, "Me too. To end, the night I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Will you officially be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She squealed and hugged me. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. The height difference was adorable. I looked at her lips and started leaning in.

Ally's POV

As soon as I saw Austin leaning in, I leaned in too. Our lips touched and I felt sparks. No forget sparks, I felt fireworks! I melted into the kiss. When we pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ally." He whispered. He gave me a final kiss and walked away. He reached his car and turned back.

"I'll be here tomorrow at seven sharp!" He waved and blew a kiss. He got in and drove away.

I walked in the house, shut the door and slid down the door, sitting on the floor. I giggled to myself and a massive grin on my face. Someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Molly.

"So I'm guessing the date went well?"

* * *

 **Please rate and review! I love reading the reviews. Honestly, reviews motivate me to update faster!**

 **RJ out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Omg! Don't worry about asking questions! I told you I welcome questions! Please don't feel bad. I love answering any questions. Just leave any questions in the reviews and I will happily answer them. Also I will try to update every week. Sorry it's on the short side!**

 **BTW, don't own anything. So here we go...**

* * *

Ally's POV

I woke up still feeling giddy about last night. Austin Moon was officially my boyfriend! I got up feeling so happy. I froze. Elliot. I still hadn't told him a yes or no. The party was today! Maybe he forgot. I hope so. I didn't want it to be awkward when I'm with Austin and all.

My phone started ringing.

" _Hello?"_

 _"Hey Ally."_

 _"Elliot? How did you get my number?"_

 _"I have my resources. So are you going with me to the party?"_

 _"Um, actually, the thing is-"_

 _"Stop right there. I know when I'm about to get rejected. Who's the lucky guy?" He asked._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"There has to be someone. Oooh I know, it's Austin, isn't it?"_

 _I blushed, "How did you know?"_

 _"Please, when I first started talking to you, he had the most jealous look ever!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yea, so anyways even though you aren't my date, I'm happy for you and Austin. You guys should come to the party tonight! It's at my house."_

 _"Um, I'll talk to Austin."_

 _"Alright Ally talk to you later."_

 _"Bye Elliot."_

I hung up feeling relieved. At least that's taken care of. I walk downstairs to find a note on the fridge.

Morning Ally,

I took Molly to her dance lessons. We will be gone all day and won't be back till tonight. Be safe.

Love, Dad.

I'm going to be bored all day! Unless I go to the party with Austin. I heard a knock on the door. As I opened the door, there stood my new boyfriend.

"Hey Ally" he smiled.

"Hey what are you doing here? Not that I mind." I giggled.

He smirked and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Is it so bad I want to spend time with my girlfriend?" He murmured against my lips.

"Not at all." I said giving him another kiss.

"Where's your dad and sister?"

"Out. So we can have an Austin and Ally day!" I exclaimed.

"Huh, Austin and Ally. I like the sound of that."

I pulled him in and to the couch.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"I must of forgot because I wanted to see you so bad."

"You're so cheesy!" I said throwing a couch pillow at him.

"You love it!" He said with a big grin.

"Mmhhh, don't you have a job anyways today?" I asked.

"Yup, but it's not until 10 and it's barely 8."

" Awe, so we only get two hours until you leave?" I pouted.

"Why don't you come with me?" He said pulling me into his arms.

I smiled snuggling into him. I breathed in his smell. It made me feel safe and protected.

"But it's work, I don't want to distract you." I teased.

"I'm still going to be distracted thinking about you."

I laughed loudly, "Soooo cheesy!"

He pouted, then laughed.

"Only for you." He teased.

"So you're coming? Please!" He whined.

"Ok, fine." I giggled.

Austin's POV

We ate breakfast and watched tv before we headed out to the smoothie stand for work.

As we arrived, I interlaced my hand with Ally's. She blushed looking away. I grabbed the side of her face giving her a gentle kiss. She blushed even harder if that was possible.

"What am I supposed to do while you're working?" She asked me.

"Um, watch me?" I asked, not exactly sure.

She giggled, "Ok. By the way, you look so cute in your uniform!"

I looked at my purple shirt and khakis and my green apron.

I scoffed. "Cute? I think hot or sexy is more appropriate." I smirked.

She lightly pushed me. "Don't let your ego get too big." She smiled.

"You love it about me." I said pulling her tight against me.

"Sadly." She smiled.

I sat her down at the table in front of the stand and went behind the counter. I looked at her and she blew me a kiss. Man, how did I land a beautiful girl like her?

A customer walks up and orders a smoothie. I turn around to make it. When I turn back around, I see a guy talking to Ally.

Elliot.

I feel jealousy build. If it weren't for the customer asking for his drink, I might of crushed his drink. I was about to relax, after all they were only talking and I knew Ally wouldn't cheat, he hugged her.

Oh no that's my girl!

* * *

 **Oh no! Whats Austin going to do? Please rate and review. I love reading them!**

 **RJ out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Hey you guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been busy with holidays and all! I hope this is worth the wait!**

 **Disclaimer: sadly I don't own anything...**

* * *

Ally's POV

I blew Austin a kiss as he turned to look at me behind the counter. As a customer starts to order and Austin starts to make the smoothie, Elliot walked up to me.

"Hey Elliot!"

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm just watching Austin work."

He raised an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"He wanted me to come."

He laughed, "Of course. So you guys coming to my party?"

Crap. "I forgot to ask Austin about it. I'll ask him when he's done working."

"Alright, Ally. See you later. Hopefully at my party."

He leaned over and gave me a hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Austin glaring daggers at Elliot. I didn't want Austin to get the wrong idea, because then again Elliot had asked me out. As Elliot let go, Austin started to make his way over.

"Uh oh. Better go before the jealous boyfriend knocks me out." He teased.

I laughed and lightly pushed him. As soon as Elliot walked away, Austin was in front of me with a slightly pissed off face.

"What did he want?" He spat.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. His face visibly softened.

"Is someone jealous?" I teased, giving him a small peck.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and tighter against him. He rubbed his nose against mine.

"Maybe a little."

"Elliot and I are just friends now. We cleared that up. Remember that day when he asked me to go to that party that was today?" I asked.

"Sadly." He grumbled.

"Elliot wants us to go to the party. Together."

"Really? Do you want to go?"

I thought about it. I did want to go. I want to experience the normal life of a teenager, maybe live a little.

"Is Dez going to be there?" I asked.

"Probably. He's the life of party." He chuckled.

"Then yes. I want to go."

"Ok. As much as I love holding you, I have to work for another hour." He smirked.

 _~Time skip to an hour before the party~_

Austin's POV

After I finished working, I walked Ally to her house after we had briefly stopped at mine so I could change. She also invited Trish to help her get ready. Right now, I was waiting in her living room while she was in her room changing with Trish. I was kinda hesitant to take Ally to this party because I knew there was going to be alcohol there. But she really wanted to go, and I have a hard time saying no to her. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I turned to see Ally. My jaw dropped.

There was Ally in a little black sparkly dress that made it to her mid thigh and hung over one shoulder and killer five inch black pumps. She had like a smoky eye thingy on her eyelids and red I mean red lipstick on. She was smoking hot!

I realized I hadn't said anything, and Ally was getting nervous.

"Do I look okay? I mean Trish picked out my outfit and I don't know if it's appropriate for the party and-" she rambled. I interrupted her by crashing my lips on hers.

"You look more incredibly beautiful than usual." I mumbled against her lips.

She blushed and looked at my hair. Hesitating, she reached up and fixed it.

"You can tell that I like you because I don't let just anyone touch my hair." I teased.

She giggled. She leaned in to kiss me, and stopped right before she touched my lips, "Did I tell you that you look really hot?"

I smirked. I was wearing a dark blue V-neck, some skinny jeans, my favorite high tops and my guitar pick necklace. I leaned in to kiss her more, but was interrupted.

"You know there is another person in the house!" Trish teased coming down the stairs.

"You look great Trish." I complimented. She was wearing a cheetah print dress with some heels and with her hair straightened.

"I'm sure Dez with love it!" Ally teased. Trish actually blushed a little.

"Wait you like Dez?! This is perfect. He likes you too!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" Trish squealed. And then cleared her throat, looking around embarrassed.

"You didn't hear it from me." I said. She nodded frantically.

Ally squealed. "I have to set you guys up!"

I stepped forward and interlaced my fingers with Ally's.

"We better go or we'll be late."

Ally nodded and the three of us walked to Elliot's since he lived in the same neighborhood as us. As we got there, you could see people wasted and others making out. I looked down at Ally.

"You sure?" I asked.

She looked at the party and then at me. She nodded with a determined face. She stepped forward, pulling me by out still connected hand. She was a little way in front of me, and I couldn't help but check her backside out.

"Austin eyes up here!" She teased. I blushed and together we entered the party. I heard wolf whistles around us and guys looking hungrily at Ally. I glared at them all and showed them at our interlaced hand.

"Sorry boys. I'm taken!" Ally smirked. I saw the disappointed faces and I immediately smirked. I leaned over and gave her a deep kiss to seal the deal. She smiled and looked at me with a dazed look. I probably had a big goofy smile on my face.

"Come on! I wanna dance!" She exclaimed. She pulled me towards the makeshift dance floor. She turned her backside towards me and started grinding herself on me. My eyes widened. Where did this Ally come from? I snapped out of it, deciding I was going to take advantage of this. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into me. With one hand I moved her hair to one side. I put my hand on her hip again. I kissed her now exposed neck. I smirked when I felt her shiver.

I grabbed her hand and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I pressed my lips to hers. I had it bad for her. I was so glad that I didn't let my experiences with _HER_ get in the way of my new relationship with Ally. I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Dez with a troubled look on his face. I looked back down at Ally.

"Will you be okay? Dez needs me for a little bit." I asked. She nodded and waved me off. "It's ok. I'll go look for Trish."

I smiled and gave her a quick peck before walking away with Dez. As soon as it was just me and him, "What's the matter, Dez?"

He looked around and leaned in to whisper, "I think Trish likes me."

I raised and eyebrow. "And that's bad because? I thought you really liked her?"

He sighed, " I really do. But I'm too nervous to ask her out. She's really scary and tough when she wants to be!"

I put a hand on his shoulder, "You'll be fine. Just be yourself."

"Thanks buddy. I knew I could count on you." He smiled. I playfully punched my best friend on his shoulder.

"Don't get all mushy on me. Go get your girl." I teased. As he walked away, I turned to look for Ally. I looked around but I couldn't seem to find her. That's when I heard it.

"ALLY! ALLY! ALLY!" I heard people chanting. I walked closer, almost scared of what I would find.

* * *

 **Uh oh! What did Ally get herself into? Cliffhanger! Please rate and review.**

 **Ten reviews for the next chapter? I know you can do it!**

 **And shoutout to Princess Sammy for all the support. Sorry I kept you waiting! Another shoutout to LoveShipper for all the reviews and also for being the very first to review on this story! Besos!**

 **BTW, I welcome any questions! (Appropriate please) ;)**

 **RJ out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Hey guys! Haven't updated since last year! Haha sorry had to. Anyways we didn't exactly reach 10 reviews, so I was bummed. But I was very glad to those who did review! I'm happy with some guesses people took.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything blah blah blah... Let's just see what Ally got herself into.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I walked closer to see a crowd in a circle. They were chanting Ally's name over and over but I didn't know why. I pushed my way to the middle, but I froze shocked but what I saw.

There in the middle of the crowd was my girlfriend, Ally Dawson, on top of another girl, beating the crap out of her.

I think the girl's name was Kira. She was known as the school's slut. But right now Ally was throwing punch after punch at her face. Kira had a bloody lip and a black eye, while Ally remained untouched. But man did she look hot fighting. I didn't even know she had that in her.

I snapped out of my daze and made my way over to Ally quickly. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. She tried to get out of my grip still kicking and trying to swing.

"Let me go, Austin! Let me at her!" She said wiggling.

I slung her over my shoulder and heard some disappointed mumbles at the fight being broken up. Ally started hitting my back with her fists.

"AUSTIN! Put me down! I'm gonna kill that skank!"

"No, I'm going to take you home. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." I calmly said.

"Oooh, trust me I won't regret this!" She snapped.

I walked out the party with Ally still on my shoulder. I walked to my house since it was closer.

"Why are we going to your house?"

"It's closer and I don't want you home alone with you like this."

"I have my dad and Molly."

Just then I heard Ally's phone beep. She groaned as she read the text.

"Looks like I'll be alone the rest of the week. My dad took Molly to a ballet retreat. He said I could stay at a friends."

I put Ally down and immediately put my arm over her shoulders.

"Well I am your boy _friend_..." I smirked.

She giggled and lightly shoved me.

"What about your parents?"

"There gone for a week and a half at a mattress convention." I replied.

She raised an eyebrow. "Mattress convention?"

"That's their jobs. They own Moon's Mattress Kingdom."

"Well ok. I'll stay with you for the week. What about clothes?" She asked.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow, it's Sunday. And as for today, I'm tired and I'll let you borrow something."

She blushed. As we entered my house, I led her upstairs. I went through my drawer and found my football jersey and some sweatpants. I handed them to her. She walked into the bathroom.

I took off my clothes and threw on some plaid pajama pants. I decided against a shirt.

As Ally walked out, I froze. The jersey was baggy, but she had never looked sexier. She held the sweatpants in her hands.

She blushed and held them out to me.

"They didn't fit."

"Uh, do-do you have anything on under there?" I said, heat creeping up on my neck.

She blushed furiously, shaking her head, "Just my underwear." She mumbled.

Man, she does things to me.

She then looked at me and her eyes widened. She was staring at me, more specifically my chest and stomach.

I smirked, "Like what you see?"

She squeaked and looked around quickly. I stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I hope you do because I definitely do like what I see." I said.

She smiled, flustered. I pulled her towards the bed, and her eyes went wide. It was my turn to blush.

"Ally. Don't worry I won't try anything on you." I said genuinely. "Unless you want me too." I added teasingly.

She shook her head and jumped into bed. I chuckled climbing in also on the other side. We were under the covers just facing each other, looking in each other's eyes.

"Ally?"

"Yes Austin?"

"Why did you fight that girl, Kira?"

I saw her gulp and some anger flash in her eyes.

Ally's POV

As I laid there in front of Austin, I decided that I should tell him. After all, he is my boyfriend slash best friend. Just don't tell Trish that last part.

"Well, after you left..."

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _After Austin left with Dez, I went to go look for Trish. I walked around and I found my self in the kitchen. There with a red cup with what I could guess of beer, was a dark skinned girl with wavy hair. She was obviously more than tipsy. She turned to look at me and walked, more like stumbled, towards me._

" _Hey Ally right? I'm Kira." She slurred._

 _"Yea that's me." I said nervously._

 _She held out to offer a cup of beer to me and I shook my head._

 _"No thanks, I really don't want to drink tonight." I said thinking that I didn't want Austin to see me drunk because I became crazy when I was intoxicated._

 _She made a face and tried to shove the cup in my hands but I resisted._

 _"Why don't you want to drink? Will your mommy be disappointed in you? Oh right, I heard you didn't have one." She taunted._

 _It was true. I had lost my mother in a car accident when I was ten and Molly was seven. I hardly talked about her to anyone, so I didn't know how Kira knew. Something snapped in me and I pushed her to the ground. I went on top of her swinging. One thing about my dad raising me, he sure did teach me how to fight._

 _"Don't you ever talk about my mom again!" I said taking another swing._

 _In the middle of me punching her, I didn't notice the crowd surrounding us starting to chant my name. I mean Kira tried to fight back but was too weak to actually hit me._

 _As I kept swinging, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pick me up. And then I ended at Austin's_.

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

As I finished my story, Austin looked at me with a mix a emotions. Sad, angry, and sympathetic. He grabbed hold of my hand and looked in my eyes.

"I'm sorry about your mom." He said, squeezing my hand.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything. Can we just go to sleep now? We can talk more tomorrow." I whispered.

He just nodded and pulled me closer by the waist. I turned around so that it was his chest to my back. He put his arm over my waist.

After five minutes, I was quiet so Austin must of thought I was asleep.

He must of because I heard him whisper, "I hate that you have to go through this, but now I'll be by your side to help you." He put a light kiss on my shoulder.

Then very faintly, I heard it. "Because I love you Ally."

I know we're a couple. But we just started dating. I know this is moving a little fast. But all I'm thinking right now is, he loves me? More importantly, do I love him?

* * *

 **Woah! Does Ally love him back? I hope so!**

 **Anyways, who smad about A &A ending? It's one of the only good shows on Disney. The new ones are weird. Leave your comments in the reviews about what you think!**

 **Well, I hope you review, hopefully we can reach ten or more this time!**

 **RJ out!**


	10. HER

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I have been so busy with school, but I decided I didn't want to give up on this story. I feel bad that I left this story hanging and all of you hanging! Sorry if this chapter is not as good, but I wanted to give you guys at least something. If you read all of this crap, review with the word 'cookie' in it. But anyways here's the chapter, hopefully you like it.**

 **I own absolutely nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Austin's POV

As I woke up, the first thing I saw was Ally's beautiful sleeping face. I propped myself on my elbow looking at her.

I could get used to this.

I thought back to last night. I confessed my love to her, even though she was asleep, I think it counts. Even though I dated my exgirlfriend for a long time I think I never really loved her.

I feel like I should tell Ally about HER. It basically almost stopped me from going after Ally. But what difference does it make? It's not like Ally is going to ever meet her.

Ally stirred beside me and I looked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning beautiful." I said leaning down, planting a kiss on her lips.

She smiled up at me with sleepy eyes.

"Isn't there school today? I need to go home to change!" She exclaimed.

I pouted, "But I don't want to go to school!"

She giggled, "Go change, we'll walk together to my house so I can change."

I reluctantly got up.

We went to her house and she picked out some short jean overalls with a white crop top under it.

She stared at me.

"What?"

"Get out I need to change!" She giggled.

I pouted but walked out of her room. She let me come back in to watch her do her makeup. She did her makeup with bright red lipstick that drives me crazy. As we get into my car, I interlock my fingers with hers. She looked over at me and gave me a loving smile.

As we walked into the school, I stop at my locker since its closer, then I walk to hers.

Ally's POV

As I'm putting away my stuff, I feel arms snaking around my waist. Austin put his chin on my shoulder, visibly crouching down due to our height difference.

"I missed you." He whined.

"Uh, I just saw you two minutes ago?" I said amused.

"Too long!" He pouted.

I turned around in his arms, ready to kiss him. I leaned up but was interrupted suddenly.

"Aust-bear!" A loud perky voice said.

I looked at Austin confused, and I saw his face grow pale. He let go of me and turned around.

"Cassidy?" He asked nervously.

"Aust-bear! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

He awkwardly patted her back, and I folded my arms, confused and a little upset.

He let go of her, but she still clung to him. She glanced at me.

"Who are YOU?" She asked rudely.

I pulled Austin towards me, effectively getting her off of him.

"I'm Austin's GIRLFRIEND." I said.

"Uh, no. I'm Austin's girlfriend!" she exclaimed, yanking him towards her making him stumble.

I crossed my arms, giving Austin a death glare.

He immediately rushed to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"It's not true Ally! I broke up with her a year and a half ago. You're my one and only girlfriend!" He exclaimed rushed.

I relaxed in his arms, leaning up and giving him a small kiss. He gave me a cute small smile.

"Ugggghhh! You did not break up with me, Austin Moon! It's not over until I say it is! You are still my boyfriend!" She screeched.

"No you're not! Ally is! I broke up with you when you cheated on me with Dallas!" Austin spat.

My eyes widened. That's why he hates Dallas and didn't want him near me.

Cassidy narrowed her eyes at Austin, then gave me a death glare.

"You will be mine, Austin. And I'll do ANYTHING I need to." She spat venomously.

She walked pass me, fuming. She pushed me roughly, but luckily Austin was rhetorical to balance me.

"Oooh... She did not just do that." I said, ready to go after her.

Austin wrapped his arms around me, "I know what you can do Ally. I don't want you getting in trouble."

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth, looking in the direction she stormed off in.

I looked at Austin, who had a troubled look on his face.

"Are you mad at me? I swear I was going to tell you tonight about my crazy ex. I didn't know she was going to show up! She moved away last year! But if you're upset, I'll make it up-" he rambled.

I interrupted him with a kiss. He immediately started kissing back. I pulled away, not wanting to get heated in the middle of the hallway.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. You can tell me everything tonight."

He sighed in relief.

Luckily we past the rest of the school day without any run ins with Cassidy.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed it! You found out who SHE/HER is! What is Austin's complete past with her? 12 reviews for the next chapter? Please I love reading them! I get disappointed when there not many. I appreciate those who are faithful to this story. Again read the top! COOKIES! I love you guys so much! Again I welcome questions about anything! If you have nothing nice to say, keep your mouth shut! Thank you! Love you all! 12 reviews if you want to read more! If I don't get much support, it doesn't inspire me to write more. I want to know that you're all enjoying it! Sorry for my rambling.**

 **RJ out!**


	11. Ally's Past

**OMG I'm so sorry guys for putting this on hold for so long! I had the biggest writers block ever! My birthday just passed and I have school next week so its been crazy. Special thanks to my friend Lyndsey for helping me with this chapter! Got my creative juices flowing! Lmao sorry I talk to much! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

CASSIDY'S POV

I stormed off, raging. How could Austin leave me like that... We're meant to be! . Why is he with her?! I have so much more to offer.

I smirked. I was going to have Austin no matter what it took. Even if it meant disposing of that little piece of filth. I strutted down the school hallway thinking of the devious ways to get rid of Ally. Even her name was disgusting on my tongue.

I looked back, I see them hugging and smiling at each other and it enrages me even more.

Soon. Soon he will be mine.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

Austin's POV

"Are you sure this is safe?" she asked nervously.

I laughed, "Come on, Ally! Live a little!" I said as I reached for her hand.

We were in line at Six Flags to one of the largest roller coasters in the park.

After that little run-in with Cassidy, we haven't really seen her apart from the occasional glare she sends our way. When we got home that night, I told Ally of my past with her. She was understanding and wasn't mad at me for anything. Obviously she had to go back home when her father came back.

Right now, I was tugging her to get on the roller coaster with me.

"Are you really going to make me get on?" she asked looking at the ride with wide eyes.

"Yes, if you come with me, we can go on any ride you want!" I pleaded giving her my puppy eyes.

She looked at my face for a second and looked away.

"You know I can't resist that face!" she whined.

"I know." I smiled goofily.

She sighed and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fineeeee, I guess we can go." she exaggerated, smiling.

"YESSS!" I yelled grabbing her by the waist twirling her.

"Austin people are staring!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

I laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

We got on the ride and Ally started shaking. I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb over it.

"Relax. It's supposed to be fun! Trust me, you're gonna love it!" I comforted her.

She gave me a tight smile, "Okay, I can do this."

The ride started and she gripped my hand harder.

"Woah Ally. I'd like to keep my hand intact!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little nervous."

"A little?"

The ride started going up and slowed down before a drop. It started going down and went at full speed. I hear Ally screaming and Im laughing.

When the ride comes to a stop, I look over at Ally and see her laughing.

"OH MY GOSH! Can we do that again?!" she asks excitedly.

I just throw back my head and laugh.

* * *

"Austin?"

"Mmmm?"

"I got to tell you something..."

We were laying in a hammock that Ally had in her backyard. We got tired at Six Flags and decided to go home early. The sun was going down and we were watching the sunset. Ally's father was working late so it was just us.

I sat up to prop myself on my elbow and looked down at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I haven't told you everything about me. My past and all that." she said playing with her fingers.

I grabbed her hand, "Then tell me now."

Ally's POV

I was ready to tell Austin everything. Who I was in California before.

"Well, I wasn't always like this. You know I lost my mom and I struggled to cope with it. I had depression and didn't know how to deal with it. I started hanging out with out the wrong people, trying things I wasn't supposed to."

I looked at Austin. He just looked at me in shock. I took a deep breath and continued.

"I went to parties, got in fights. That's why I got good at fighting. My dad knew most of the things I did, but I never let Molly know. I was always comforting her and was always there for her. I didn't want her to worry. The last straw was when I showed up home drunk and bruised up from fighting. My dad couldn't take it anymore. He moved us here to Miami to start fresh. He opened up his store and bought this house.

I started from scratch. I threw away my old clothes, bought new ones, changed my number, and lost contact with the people I used to hang out with in Califorina. I couldn't of done it without Dez. He helped me through it and is there for me. Before I started at Marino, he came almost everyday he could to be here and help me. That's why I didn't want to go to the party if Dez wasn't there because I would feel better with him there. I know I have you but it would've helped. But then that fight happened, I snapped and it was like nothing changed. But you helped me change completely."

Austin seemed to be processing all of this.

"Wow. I didn't expect that at all." he said.

"How do feel about it?" I asked nevously, thinking that now he might not want me.

He looked at me.

"Is this the real you?" he asked seriously.

"I think so."

"I love the person that I know. That loves pickles and some random goose. I love the person that I got to know and spend time with. And thats you. It doesn't matter who you were before. It's who you became and are." He says looking me in the eyes.

"You love me?" I whispered.

"Yeah, I do" he whispered back.

I leaned up towards him.

"I love you too." I said giving him a kiss.

I must of done something good in life to deserve this.

* * *

 **I hoped you liked it! Dont forget to review loves! It makes me update faster and want to write more! (Can I sound anymore desperate? XD) Again sorry for the long wait! If you have an idea for how the story to go or anything you'd like see happen, I'd really appreciate some ideas! Leave it in the reviews or PM me! Love you all!**

 **RJ out!**


End file.
